


Alone With Myself

by vortexofdeduction



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Community: The Star Cult, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Nostalgia, Reminiscing, Tea, Tea Parties, The Doctor is best buddies with himself, The Doctor meets his future and past selves, jammie dodgers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vortexofdeduction/pseuds/vortexofdeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without his companions, the Doctor feels alone. Of course, he always has himself for company. (Or, the fic in which the Doctors get together to talk about past/future times and comfort each other)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone With Myself

"I am alone," the Doctor cried, sliding down the wall of the TARDIS.

 

"All my friends are gone," the Doctor sobbed, sinking into a corner of the TARDIS.

 

"My best friends are dead," the Doctor lamented, crumpling into a ball in the TARDIS.

 

"My people are gone," the Doctor wailed, slamming his fist onto the TARDIS.

 

Each Doctor thought he was alone; each regeneration felt doomed to live in sorrow. But the TARDIS had other plans. With a whirring noise, four worlds collided. Four different people, and yet the same.

 

The Ninth Doctor looked around at the other three. "You're not Rose." At the mention of the name 'Rose', the others cringed, and the Tenth Doctor looked like he was about to cry. In an attempt to divert himself, the Tenth Doctor looked around.

"If you're me," he said, looking at Nine, "does that mean..."

Eleven nodded. "I always knew you were a bright one! So tell us, grumpy pants," he said, turning to the Twelfth Doctor, "how's the future?"

Twelve shook his head. "You know I can't tell you anything. It's not like you'd remember anyway."

Nine sighed. "Is this what I grow up to be like?" Eleven nodded, as if this were a good thing.

 

"So, what brings us all here in the first place?" Twelve asked in far too serious a tone for such a casual question.

"Well obviously the TARDIS has created a spatio-temporal field that caused us all to occupy this space in the same time..."

"I mean," Twelve interrupted in a tone of frustration, "why were we brought together? What do we have in common?"

"Well, we're all the Doctor," the Eleventh Doctor pointed out unhelpfully.

"There's got to be more than that. Why do we all need each other?" Nine asked.

"Maybe we don't all need each other. Maybe we just need someone," Ten suggested.

Nine nodded. "I was all set to go, but Rose didn't want to come."

"Oh, she'll come," Ten said wistfully. "Just mention that it travels in time."

"How is she, by the way?" Nine asked, ignoring all the warning looks the others gave him.

"Gone, like the rest of my companions," Ten replied sadly. "She's got a life, but not with me. Not anymore."

"And you?" Nine asked, looking at Eleven.

"Oh, I'm alright," Eleven said with a smile that was far too thin.

"Rule one," Twelve announced, "the Doctor lies."

Eleven sighed. "You know me too well." He looked at Twelve. "It's Amy and Rory. And the angels." Twelve nodded knowingly. "And what about you?"

"Gallifrey." That simple word said it all. Though none of the others had been in the Twelfth Doctor's exact situation, they understood the sentiment. "I thought... I'd been told I could change things and... I was wrong."

 

"While we're here, anyone fancy some fish fingers and custard?" Eleven asked in an obvious attempt to lighten the mood. Having nothing else to do, the Doctors agreed. Nobody else liked the culinary concoction, so Nine brought chips. When that was over, Twelve suggested they have tea, and so they had a tea party. Over Jammie Dodgers, scones, and Earl Grey tea, they reminisced about old times (or new times, depending on whose perspective you considered).

"Remember that time when you were with Rose and she kept trying to get Queen Victoria to say 'we are not amused'?" Eleven asked Ten.

"Remember that time I accidentally married Queen Elizabeth I?" Ten laughed.

"How do you accidentally marry a queen?" Nine asked.

"I thought she was a Zygon!" Eleven rolled his eyes. "Oh, like you'd be any better," Ten said with a mock scowl.

"You should have seen him after regenerating!" Twelve exclaimed. "He kept rejecting perfectly good food just because he had a new body!"

"No fair!" Eleven complained. "None of us have anything on you."

Twelve smiled mysteriously. "Then the world is as it should be." Eleven glared. "Well, I believe we must be going soon. We do have lives to get on with after all." Each of the Doctors sighed and said their farewells. And so the loneliness was banished once more.


End file.
